1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to capacitors and resistors within semiconductor structures. More particularly, the invention relates to capacitors and resistors efficiently fabricated within semiconductor structures.
2. Description of the Related Art
In addition to the use of transistors and diodes as active devices within semiconductor circuits, it has also become common to use capacitors in conjunction with resistors as passive devices within semiconductor circuits. Capacitors in conjunction with resistors may, in some instances, be used to provide resonant circuits. In addition, the combination of capacitors and resistors is also used commonly within “system-on-chip” circuits that result from integrating analog devices, digital devices and passive devices on a single semiconductor substrate.
Although the design and development of semiconductor circuits that use capacitors in conjunction with resistors within the context of system-on-chip circuits and applications are common, consistent with other semiconductor circuits, they too are influenced by a continuing need to reduce device and structure dimensions, while increasing or maintaining device performance levels. To that end, passive devices, such as capacitors and resistors, are generally implemented within the context of deep trench capacitors and deep trench resistors. Deep trench capacitors and deep trench resistors are characterized by projected area dimensions from about 100 to about 200 nanometers (nm) upon a substrate, such as a semiconductor substrate. They also have depths from about 5 to about 10 microns within the substrate, such as a semiconductor substrate.
Boyd et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,352,923, teaches a trench resistor within an integrated circuit, as well as a method for fabricating the trench resistor. The trench resistor and the method disclosed in the '923 patent use a resistor trench having a larger linewidth at a pair of contact portions than at a central portion that separates the pair of contact portions.
Chakravarti et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 6,528,383, teaches a semiconductor structure comprising a deep trench capacitor and a deep trench resistor, as well as a method for fabrication thereof. A pair of deep trenches, which are used for the deep trench capacitor and the deep trench resistor, are etched simultaneously within a single semiconductor substrate.
Since semiconductor device performance requirements are certain to increase, and semiconductor device and structure dimensions are also certain to decrease, a need will continue to exist for providing semiconductor devices and structures with increased performance at decreased dimensions. Included are semiconductor devices and semiconductor structures that include capacitors in conjunction with resistors.